Innocence et fausse dentelle
by Leyounette
Summary: Six des exorcistes de la Congrégation sont envoyés à Bruxelles, mais leur mission nécessite certains sacrifices... notamment vestimentaires. LavixKanda
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Innocence et fausse dentelle

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura

**Résumé :** Six des exorcistes de la Congrégation sont envoyés à Bruxelles, mais leur mission nécessite certains sacrifices... notamment vestimentaires.

**Rating :** K+, T tout au plus

**Couple :** LavixKanda

**Petit blablatage : **Fic en 3 chapitres. J'en ai écrit les deux premiers en août dernier, et le troisième très récemment, qui est presque bouclé. La suite devrait donc bientôt arriver.

Je tiens à préciser que si nos deux fics peuvent se ressembler sur certains points, la mienne n'a rien à voir avec Le Bal de Cat1991 (que je vous conseille néanmoins d'aller lire parce que c'est très prometteur !)

Pas de spoilers avant le 3° chapitre et il est minuscule (si vous ne connaissez pas Emilia, résumez son personnage par « groupie de Kanda »)

Merci à Tsuki Yoru et à Talim76 pour leur encouragements et relecture ! (et pour le titre aussi xD)

Sur ce, j'espère que vous passerez une bonne lecture auprès de nos Exorcistes préférés et de leurs (més)aventures !

* * *

Chapitre 1:

« Ge-ge veut nous voir dans son bureau. »

C'était tout ce que Lenalee avait bien voulu leur dire, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, et Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Miranda, Krory et elle-même s'étaient ainsi retrouvés tous les six à attendre le Grand Intendant de l'ordre noir, assis sur le canapé du bureau de ce dernier. Komui y avait fait son apparition quelques minutes plus tard, sa traditionnelle tasse de café à la main et River sur les talons, manquant de tomber à chaque instant à cause de la pile monumentale de documents qu'il portait (River. Pas Komui.)

- Ooooh je vois que vous êtes tous là au complet, bon travail Lenalee ! Tu dois sans doute tenir cette remarquable efficacité dans le travail et cette grande conscience professionnelle de ton grand frère adoré !

(Le tout accompagné du grand sourire niais du grand-frère-complètement-gaga-qui-adore-sa-petite-sœur).

L'assistance fut prise d'une longue quinte de toux, mais Komui ne s'en formalisa pas, attribuant le refroidissement de ses subordonnés aux carreaux cassés des fenêtres de son bureau (vestige d'une « conversation » avec Kanda au sujet d'une mission avec Pousse-de-soja…). Une fois que ses subordonnées eurent terminés de s'étouffer, le grand intendant se tourna vers ses interlocuteurs et reprit la parole, plus sérieux.

- Je vous explique la mission : nous avons de fortes raisons de penser que le Comte, ou un des Noah, a repéré une Innocence dans un château de la ville de Bruxelles, en Belgique. Cependant, il semble toujours être à sa recherche et ne pas avoir encore mis la main dessus, ce qui nous laisse un peu de temps.

- Il y a eu des phénomènes surnaturels aux alentours de ce château ?

- Non, mais nos traqueurs postés aux environs ont remarqué une activité d'Akumas de haut niveau toute à fait inhabituelle dans la région. Mais venons-en à l'essentiel : vous ferez équipe pour cette mission.

- Ensemble ?

- Vu les estimations de nos traqueurs de la population d'Akumas dans la ville, vous n'en serez pas trop de six…

- Comment est-ce qu'on est censé s'introduire dans le château ?

- Excellente question ! Le châtelain organise un bal dans sa demeure dans trois jours. Piège du Comte ou non, je n'en sais rien, mais nous devons saisir cette opportunité. Vous vous ferez passer pour des invités (le matériel pour vous déguiser vous attends là-bas), puis vous trouverez l'Innocence, détruirez les Akumas sur place et ramènerez l'Innocence ici.

- La routine, en somme.

Allen se levait, impatient de partir, mais Komui lui ordonna de se rasseoir du regard.

- Je n'ai pas fini, Allen-kun. Il reste un dernier petit détail à régler… D'après nos informations, le châtelain est quelqu'un d'assez… original…

« Il pourra jamais l'être plus que vous… » pensèrent à l'unisson la petite assemblée.

- … aux goûts personnels particuliers, et il a décidé de n'accepter à la réception que des couples.

L'intendant leur laissa le temps de digérer l'information. Les exorcistes se comptèrent rapidement du regard. Ils commençaient à entrevoir le _petit_ problème…

- Vous formerez donc des paires au sein de l'équipe. Miranda avec Krory, Lenalee avec Allen, et Kanda avec Lavi.

Le sourcil gauche de Kanda se souleva de quelques centimètres, ses lèvres se plissèrent, et la température ambiante chuta brutalement de 10°C dans la pièce. Les cinq autres exorcistes se glissèrent prudemment derrière le canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis quelques secondes plus tôt. Une catastrophe allait se produire, c'était inévitable.

- Pardon ?...

- Votre équipe est composée de quatre garçons et de deux filles, et vous êtes les seuls Exorcistes disponibles actuellement. Je suis désolé Kanda, mais nous avons décidé que ce serait toi qui te déguiserais en femme, parce que de vous quatre, tu es le plus effémi…

- Le plus QUOI ?

Kanda s'était soudainement redressé de toute sa hauteur et avait sorti Mugen de son fourreau. Si ses yeux avaient été des revolvers, Komui aurait été à reléguer au rang de passoire. Derrière le Japonais, ses cinq collègues osaient à peine respirer. Ils auraient bien voulu sauver leur Grand Intendant de sa mort imminente, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus très portés sur le suicide… Malgré tout, dans un élan de courage, Lavi, qui sentait le drame arriver au fur et à mesure que Kanda se rapprochait de Komui, décida d'intervenir (sans avoir conscience qu'en tant de futur cavalier du Japonais, cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses…) :

- Yû-chan, il voulait juste dire que c'était parce que c'était toi qui avais les cheveux les plus longs !

- J'ai parfaitement bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire ! Et il veut que je me travestisse EN FILLE !

Kanda fusilla le roux du regard, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de la boucler s'il ne voulait pas que son espérance de vie chute de façon brutale et définitive, et se retourna vers sa proie initiale, qui était toujours acculée entre son bureau et le mur couvert de livres de la pièce. Le Chinois était maintenant le dos contre le mur de son bureau, sans issues possibles. Or, il n'était pas un fantôme (mais si Kanda menait à bien ses projets de meurtre, il n'allait pas tarder à en devenir un…) et ne pouvait donc pas (encore) traverser les murs. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur les lèvres du plus jeune et celui-ci arma son coup. L'homme en face de lui avait bafoué sa fierté et il allait le payer. De son sang. Mais à l'instant de porter le coup fatal, le Japonais sembla pris d'un doute…

- Une dernière question avant que vous ne nous quittiez…

- Ou.. Oui ?

- A cette soirée, les filles peuvent porter un pantalon ?

- Non… La robe est de rigueur pour les dames…

- … Dans ce cas…

Le sabre décrivit une large courbe et allait envoyer la tête de Komui valser dans les airs quand :

- ARRETE YU-CHAN !

Lavi venait de se dresser de derrière le canapé, tel un héros mythologique sur sa stèle de pierre, et de crier de toutes ses forces.

- Tue-moi si tu le souhaites, mais épargne Komui !

Kanda hésita quelques instants, puis libéra le Chinois de la menace de sa lame. Il lui fallait du sang pour se calmer, et peu importe qu'il s'agisse de celui de Komui ou de celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Et si le sang écoulé appartenait à un stupide roux borgne qui avait eu l'audace de coller à son prénom un suffixe affectif exclusivement féminin, il ne perdait finalement rien au change.

Le brun se retourna donc, son sabre toujours en main, et avança d'un pas menaçant vers sa nouvelle cible. S'il n'avait pas été autant concentré sur sa proie, il aurait sans doute remarqué que Lenalee s'était mystérieusement éclipsée… Mais plus rien ne comptait pour lui, en dehors de cette magnifique tête rouge qu'il allait avoir le bonheur de trancher dans les secondes suivantes…

Il leva le bras droit, visualisant l'endroit où sa lame allait trancher la chair de Lavi. Dans le cou, juste en dessus de la pomme d'Adam. Il baissait les bras quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas et Lenalee fit irruption dans la pièce avec la délicatesse d'un ouragan – et son innocence activée à ses chevilles.

Kanda poussa un rugissement intérieur. On était toujours dérangé en pleine tentative d'assassinat dans cette baraque !

Il tourna la tête vers l'intruse, son sabre toujours en suspens au-dessus de celle du futur Bookman. La jeune fille tenait quelque chose entre ses mains, un quelque chose qui devait mesurer dans la trentaine de centimètres et qui remuait bizarrement, comme si elle était vivante. Avant que le brun ne puisse poursuivre plus longtemps son observation, Lenalee lança la drôle de chose à Allen qui la saisit au vol et fit un magnifique plongeon pour amener la chose en question pile sous le nez de Kanda.

- Qu'est-ce que ?...

Un instant après, le Japonais s'écroulait par terre, inconscient. Il y eut un soupir de soulagement collectif dans le bureau et Allen brandit en trophée ce qui les avait sauvés de la furie de Kanda. Krory s'approcha de la chose, qui s'avérait être une fleur en pot aux pétales crochus et l'observa quelques instants :

- On dirait l'une des plantes de mon grand-père… en miniature bien sûr.

- Ah oui, celles qui avaient failli nous avaler, Allen et moi ! J'avais complètement oublié que leur senteur était soporifique ! Où l'as-tu trouvée, Lenalee ?

- Je suis allée l'emprunter dans la serre botanique de la section « Biologie ». J'avais entendu dire qu'ils en faisaient une culture là-bas !

- Merci Lenalee ! Et merci petite fleur, vous nous avez sauvés la vie !

- Au fait, chef, vous allez bien ?

- Je ne toucherais plus jamais à un sushi de ma vie maintenant que je sais ce qu'ils ressentent quand ils voient le cuisiner s'approcher d'eux, mais en dehors de ça, ça peut aller… Nous avons perdus assez de temps comme ça ! Allez préparer vos affaires, vous partez dans une heure.

Alors que les Exorcistes s'apprêtaient à sortir de la pièce, River jeta un regard en biais à Kanda, étendu inanimé au sol.

- … Qui est-ce qui le porte ?

Lavi répondit du tac au tac :

- Je vais m'en charger ! Après tout, je suis son futur cavalier !

Le roux ponctua sa phrase d'un grand sourire naïf et tous ses compagnons soupirèrent tristement, le garçon n'étant visiblement pas conscient du danger qu'il courrait à rester une soirée entière en compagnie d'un Kanda travesti en jeune femme. Lavi prit dans ses bras le Japonais et quitta le bureau, suivi de ses amis. Mais le poids du brun le ralentissait et il se fit rapidement distancer par les autres Exorcistes.

- Tu te traînes, Lavi… le taquina Allen.

- C'est qu'il pèse son poids, l'animal ! Avancez, je vous rejoindrais tout à l'heure pour le départ.

Le roux les laissa prendre un peu d'avance, et ralentit volontairement le pas, après avoir prudemment vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le couloir. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait avoué qu'il exagérait le poids de son ami rien que pour avoir le plaisir de le porter un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras, un Kanda endormi et inconscient certes, mais Kanda tout de même, et pourtant…

Un secrétaire plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier arrivant en sens contraire le bouscula et le tira de sa rêverie, lui rappelant qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu d'un couloir très fréquenté qui n'allait pas tarder à être bondé par les travailleurs s'en allant à la cantine pour leur pause déjeuner.

Le jeune Bookman obliqua donc du côté de sa chambre, déserte de tous vieux pandas aigris, déposa Kanda sur son propre lit, se laissa tomber sur une chaise et s'accorda deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Inévitablement, ses pensées le ramenèrent au jeune homme allongé sur son lit et il en rapprocha sa chaise, telle une mère attentive et aimante au chevet de son enfant malade. Machinalement, il remit une des mèches ébène qui chatouillait la joue du garçon derrière son oreille. Si jamais Kanda s'était réveillé à cet instant précis, il aurait tué Lavi sur le champ, et sans sommations, comme il avait failli le faire dans le bureau de Komui quelques minutes plus tôt. Cela faisait au total la 1643° fois que le Japonais mettait sérieusement en danger la vie de son ami depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Par mesure de sécurité, Lavi ôta prudemment de sabre que Kanda tenait toujours fermement dans son poing et le déposa le plus loin possible du garçon, à l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

Lavi poussa un faible soupir. Quand Kanda et lui étaient plus jeunes, lors de leurs premières missions ensemble, il avait vu à maintes reprise le Japonais dormir, et avait à chaque fois été troublé par la douceur et la sérénité qui se dégageaient de ses traits, quand ses yeux ne lançaient pas d'éclairs et que sa bouche ne se plissait pas en une moue irritée.

Kanda était magnifiquement androgyne, sa beauté s'en trouvait décuplée dans son sommeil et Lavi était certain que si, un jour, il se décidait à sourire, il ferait fondre le cœur de n'importe qui, même du Comte Millénaire en personne. Hélas, Lavi n'avait jamais vu un tel miracle se produire, et cela n'était visiblement pas une des préoccupations majeures de Kanda – ce qui n'avait pas empêché son cœur _à lui_ de fondre depuis un petit moment déjà.

Sur ces instants d'enfance durant lesquels Lavi avait contemplé en secret son ami endormi étaient désormais passées les années. Ils avaient grandis, avaient maintenant tous les deux 18 ans, et précieuses étaient devenues les rares secondes où Lavi pouvait admirer la beauté fragile du sommeil du brun.

Nouveau soupir. Il n'y avait pas que les années qui s'étaient écoulées. Les hormones de l'adolescence aussi étaient passées par là, et Lavi s'était surpris plusieurs fois à s'imaginer deux trois petites choses pas très catholiques (ce qui est un comble, quand on risque sa vie jour et nuit pour une congrégation aux ordres du Vatican…) sur le compte de son ami. Au fil des ans, le roux s'était mis à aimer Kanda, tout simplement, et cela l'attristait, car il savait pertinemment qu'une telle relation, si jamais elle venait à se concrétiser (ce qui était hautement improbable quand on connaissant le caractère de l'heureux élu…) lui était d'office interdite de par sa fonction d'héritier des Bookmen.

Ceci dit, la partie « Lavi-esque » du caractère du roux était jeune et comptait bien profiter de ses années d'insouciance. C'était la raison pour laquelle il remerciait du fond du cœur Komui de l'avoir mis en duo –que disait-il ?- en _couple_ avec le brun. Cela lui permettrait non seulement de taquiner Kanda sur sa robe pendant les deux prochaines années au moins, ce qui restait son sport favori, mais surtout d'avoir une excuse toute trouvée pour passer la soirée à ses côtés.

Lavi sourit paisiblement, se pencha vers son ami qui dormait toujours et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. A ce contact chaud et humain, Kanda tressaillit faiblement, mais sans se réveiller, et marmonna quelque chose que Lavi ne comprit pas, mais au ton du brun, ce n'était pas une menace de mort…

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Lavi rejoignait les autres Exorcistes dans le hall d'entrée, portant Kanda sur le dos, et une valise à chaque main. Quand ils l'aperçurent, Lenalee et Allen se précipitèrent à sa rencontre et le soulagèrent des deux petites malles.

- C'est bon, je suis fin prêt ! On y va ?

- Il manque encore Miranda à l'appel. Tu as pris les affaires de Kanda ?

Lavi désigna l'une des deux valises, celle que portait Allen.

- Il m'avait raconté un jour qu'il gardait toujours une valise avec le strict minimum de prêt en cas de départ précipité. Je suis juste allé la chercher dans sa chambre.

- Il va te tuer quand il apprendra que tu t'es introduit chez lui…

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il n'aurait pas eu de changes pour la mission entière !

Il y eut à cet instant un grand « Badaboum ! » en provenance du sommet des escaliers et les quatre Exorcistes devinèrent d'office l'origine du vacarme : Miranda venait de renverser le contenu de sa valise dans tout le couloir. Les lamentations de l'Allemande qui passa les cinq minutes suivantes à s'excuser à genoux devant ses amis mirent définitivement un terme à la discussion précédente – et personne ne se pensa à demander à Lavi comment il avait réussi à forcer la serrure de la porte de Kanda…

Une fois les six Exorcistes au complet (cinq réveillés, un dans les bras de Morphée – et de Lavi), ils descendirent au pont d'embarcation du canal souterrain de la Congrégation. Komui les y attendait avec Reever, ainsi que leur traqueur debout rame à la main dans une longue barque.

- Vous voilà ! Il me semblait bien avoir entendu le bruit de la chute de Miranda ^^

Lenalee fusilla son frère du regard. « Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! » et Krory réussit à empêcher la jeune femme de se noyer dans le canal.

- Je vous présente Alphonse, votre traqueur. Il vous guidera jusqu'à votre hôtel, où vous trouverez vos cartons d'invitation et vos vêtements de cérémonie, puis il vous amènera jusqu'au château où se déroulera le bal. Après, cela sera à vous de vous débrouiller comme des grands ! Des questions ?

Comme ses subordonnées hochaient négativement de la tête, le regard du Chinois tomba sur le visage endormi de Kanda qui reposait doucement sur l'épaule de Lavi.

- Il dort toujours ?

- Vu la quantité de gaz qu'il a inhalé, je pense qu'il en a encore pour quelques heures.

Komui sourit et sortit un petit flacon rempli d'une fine poudre grise, qu'il tendit à Lavi.

- Des tranquillisants. A utiliser au cas où ses pulsions meurtrières ne se seraient pas calmées à son réveil. C'est sans effet secondaire notable mais évitez de le lui en donner le soir du bal, cela risquerait de diminuer ses capacités au combat.

Lavi attrapa la fiole et la rangea dans une de ses poches. Pensant que le chef en avait fini avec les conseils d'avant mission, les Exorcistes s'apprêtaient à monter dans la barque quand Komui tira Allen à l'écart et approcha son visage de si près du sien que leurs fronts se touchaient presque.

- Allen, je te fais confiance et tu le sais, murmura-il – et le ton devint menaçant, mais pose une seule fois tes mains sur Mei-Mei en dehors du cadre strictement professionnel de cette mission et tu meurs.

- Arrête Ge-Ge ! Tu vas finir par lui faire peur !

- Mais je suis sérieux ! Les hommes sont des loups pour les jeunes filles pures et innocentes !

- Le proverbe correct, c'est « L'homme est un loup pour l'homme » …

- Chef ! Ils vont finir par rater leur train !

- C'est vrai… Allez, bonne route et tâchez de revenir tous en vie !

Lenalee adressa un grand sourire à son frère puis sauta gracieusement dans la barque avec sa valise, suivie d'Allen, de Krory, de Miranda et de Lavi qui en profita pour allonger Kanda au fond de l'embarcation.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient dans le compartiment du train (qu'ils n'avaient pas pris en marche pour une fois !) qui leur avait été réservé, pendant que Lenalee leur lisait les derniers détails de la mission.

- Nous arriverons à Bruxelles demain dans la matinée, nous aurons donc le temps de nous reposer durant le trajet. Il nous restera deux jours avant le bal. Le premier sera consacré à une reconnaissance de la ville et des alentours du château, avec prière d'être discrets donc pas de tenues d'exorcistes. Le second jour, nous nous préparerons pour la réception. Elle a lieu le soir à 21 heures. Nous nous y rendrons en calèche, conduite par Alphonse. Durant le bal, nous devrons compter sur l'œil gauche d'Allen pour repérer les Akumas qui seront présents à la réception, car il y en aura forcément, ne serait-ce qu'en tant de vigiles du Comte. Comme nos cinq armes anti-Akumas respectives sont assez facilement dissimulables, nous pourrons les emporter avec nous et nous en servir. Lavi, tu glisseras ton maillet à ta ceinture, et Miranda, nous cacherons ton chrono disque avec les fanfreluches de ta robe. Par contre, dans le cas de Kanda…

- Son katana n'est pas très discret…

- Il devra le laisser à la réception, caché dans un manteau ou quelque chose d'autre.

- Une soirée entière déguisé en fille et sans Mugen à ses côtés, il n'y survivra pas…

- Pourtant, il le devra, parce que c'est lui qui devra trouver l'Innocence une fois sur les lieux. Pendant que nous occuperons les Akumas dans la salle de bal, il devra récupérer son sabre et partir à la recherche de l'Innocence.

- Attends… tu veux qu'il trouve en quelques minutes ce que le Comte chercher sans succès depuis peut-être des mois ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Une telle chance de s'introduire dans le château ne se représentera peut-être plus jamais.

- … Eh ben, ça promet.

- Et pour nous occuper pendant le voyage, Ge-Ge m'a confia ceci…

Elle sortit une liasse de papiers de sa valise et les distribua aux autres Exorcistes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un cours concentré de ce qu'il faut faire ou ne pas faire dans une réception comme celle du châtelain. A étudier sérieusement pour éviter les gaffes gênantes.

La nuit et le jour suivant se déroulèrent sans incident majeur malgré le réveil de Kanda, et les tranquillisants de Komui eurent l'occasion de prouver leur efficacité.

Enfin arriva l'après-midi du second jour, tant attendu par Lavi et Allen. Krory et eux deux avaient déjà enfilé leur tenue de soirée, costume en queue de pie et chapeau haut de forme (« Je ressemble à Tyki fringué comme ça ! T.T ») de rigueur. La main rouge d'Allen était cachée par un gant blanc et son œil gauche légèrement dissimulé par ses mèches de cheveux. Pour sa part, Lavi avait ôté ses boucles d'oreilles et substitué son cache-œil par un monocle opaque.

Mais ces légers grimages n'étaient rien à côté des souffrances qu'enduraient Kanda et les trois hommes faisaient tous les efforts du monde pour se retenir (à grandes peines) d'exploser de rire. Le brun, impuissant, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que les fusiller d'un regard plus venimeux que le poison du cobra, lourd de menaces de morts toutes plus cruelles les unes que les autres, pendant que Lenalee et Miranda tournoyaient autour de lui, toutes occupées à le déguiser.

- Combien mesures-tu, Kanda ?

- 1 mètre 75.

- Huuuum… Avec ces talons, tu es presque trop grand pour une fille…

- C'est gentil de me dire ça _maintenant que tu m'as forcé à enfiler cette putain de robe !_

- Reste poli. N'oublie pas que tu es censé être une jeune demoiselle japonaise, tout fraîchement débarquée de sa terre natale, avec son tendre fiancé et qui ne parle pas un traître mot d'anglais, de français, de flamand ou d'une quelconque autre langue occidentale.

- Je dois fermer ma gueule si je comprends bien ?

- Oui. Ta voix est trop grave pour être celle d'une jeune femme.

- A quoi ça sert alors que je sois poli, si je dois me taire ?

- Parce que tu as un trop joli visage pour dire de telles insanités.

Kanda grogna et Lenalee profita de la courte diversion pour rajuster la manche droite de la robe.

- Ceci dit, cette robe ne te va pas si mal que ça…

- Pardon ?... Tu as dit quelque chose il me semble, mais j'ai mal entendu…

- Oh rien, rien…

Lenalee battit prudemment en retraite (heureusement que Mugen était hors de portée du brun !) mais Lavi ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer mentalement. Kanda était diablement séduisant habillé comme ça, même si le roux aurait préféré le voir déguisé en geisha de sa contrée d'origine… Lavi se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer sur son ami ! Pas en mission !

De son côté, Allen se demandait comment Kanda avait réussi à enfiler cet instrument de torture de robe sans étouffer. Le Japonais portait une magnifique robe à tournure, dont le jupon à armature métallique faisait remonter la jupe vers l'arrière du corps, le tout bleu marine à dentelles et rubans azur et blancs, agrémentés de quelques fausses roses immaculées. Le haut du vêtement était largement échancré dans le dos, dévoilant les omoplates et une partie de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme. Miranda et Lenalee avaient d'abord pensé lui mettre un corset pour affiner sa taille mais Kanda était déjà naturellement mince, et pour le lui faire enfiler, il aurait fallu en venir aux mains, ce qui aurait inévitablement froissé ou taché de sang les beaux tissus. Les deux jeunes femmes y avaient donc renoncé, au grand soulagement du brun, qui remerciait aussi du fond du cœur ses compatriotes féminines de ne pas avoir la réputation d'être des fortes poitrines.

Lenalee laissa Miranda se charger des derniers détails de la robe et se concentra sur la coiffure du jeune homme.

- Kanda, ta queue de cheval fait trop stricte. Laisse un peu tes cheveux respirer pour une fois !

Sans attendre l'autorisation du brun, la Chinoise défit le ruban qui nouait les cheveux du garçon en arrière, et une cascade de mèches ébène tomba sur ses épaules mises à nues par la robe, encadrant parfaitement son visage. Lavi ne put s'empêcher de suivre du regard la course de ses cheveux sur cette peau si pâle. Kanda, sentant son regard, l'assassina des yeux. Dans son état, sa fierté masculine outragée au plus haut point, le simple fait de l'observer, même admirativement, relevait de la tentative de suicide.

Mais l'attention du brun fut vite détournée du borgne roux par Miranda, qui essayait de fixer à ses oreilles de délicates boucles en argent ornées de perles.

- Mais qu'est-ce tu fais, bordel ?

- J'es… j'essaie de vous mettre ces boucles d'oreilles…

- Pour ça, voyez avec Lavi ! Il a déjà les oreilles percées lui !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont des fausses, nous n'aurons pas besoin de te trouer les oreilles.

- Manquerait plus que ça…

De son côté, Lenalee s'appliquait à nouer un ruban de satin orné d'une perle autour du cou du garçon.

- C'est pour cacher ta pomme d'Adam, expliqua-t-elle. Mais si tu as peur qu'on la voit quand même, n'hésite pas à couvrir ton cou et le bas de ton visage avec ton éventail.

- Quel éventail ?

- Celui-ci.

Elle sortit le fin objet d'une boîte à bijoux posé sur une commode de leur chambre d'hôtel.

- Le manche est en nacre et il vient du Japon.

Elle le laissa tourner et retourner l'objet entre ses doigts, puis lui donna une paire de gants noirs arrivant à mi-bras qu'il enfila en grommelant.

Intérieurement, Kanda était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il ne se sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout à l'aise dans ces vêtements. Si seulement, il avait eu Mugen avec lui… Il se serait senti un peu plus rassuré (même si pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué). Hélas, sa précieuse arme serait laissée à la réception du château, cachée dans un manteau de fourrure et abandonnée aux mains de vulgaires domestiques, sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment discrète.

Mais Lenalee s'avançait à nouveau vers lui, un flacon de parfum en main, et vaporisa autour du brun une senteur de rose, qui fit violemment toussé le Japonais. Il reprenait son souffle quand il vit Miranda s'approcher à son tour de lui, portant quelque chose dans son dos qu'elle tentait désespérément de dissimuler. Une sueur glacée coula le long de la joue de Kanda et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Qu'est-ce que ces deux diablesses de femmes lui réservaient encore comme torture ? Elles sentirent son inquiétude (légitime) et essayèrent tant bien que mal de le rassurer.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis, on veut juste te mettre un peu de maquillage…

- Du QUOI ?

Elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de dire « Ouf ! » que Kanda s'était précipité vers la commode et avait saisi une paire de ciseaux qui traînait dessus.

- Vous faites encore un pas vers moi avec ce… ce truc en main et je m'ouvre le ventre !

Miranda appela Krory, Allen et Kanda à l'aide du regard, et les cinq Exorcistes durent utiliser leurs arguments les plus convaincants (à savoir : plus de soba à la cantine de l'Ordre pendant le reste des jours du Japonais) pour le persuader de poser son arme improvisée et de se laisser faire.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Kanda était fin prêt_e _et les deux jeunes femmes admiraient leur travail, satisfaites.

- Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- C'est très réussi. Si je ne savais pas que c'est Kanda là-dessous, je ne le devinerai pas.

(Par mesure de sécurité, Lenalee avait écarté du Japonais tous les objets potentiellement dangereux, de Mugen à une vulgaire pince à épiler.)

Lavi s'approcha à son tour de son bien-aimé, s'inclina devant lui tout en prenant sa main gantée et se pencha pour y déposer un léger baiser.

- Vous êtes ravissante très chère…

- Encore un commentaire et je te fais bouffer mon éventail.

- Te plains pas ! D'habitude, je ne sors jamais avec des filles qui ont si peu de poitrine…

Kanda tenta de mettre sa précédente menace à exécution pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au manoir.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! La suite pour dans bientôt !

Bien sûr, si vous avez des conseils/menaces/et autres, n'hésitez pas ! Je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Innocence et fausse dentelle

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura

**Résumé :** Six des exorcistes de la Congrégation sont envoyés à Bruxelles, mais leur mission nécessite certains sacrifices... notamment vestimentaires. Chapitre 2

**Rating :** K+, T tout au plus

**Couple :** LavixKanda

**Petit blablatage : **

Pas de spoilers avant le 3° chapitre et il est minuscule (si vous ne connaissez pas Emilia, résumez son personnage par « groupie de Kanda »)

Toujours un grand merci à Tsuki Yoru et à Talim76 pour leur encouragements et relecture ! Que ferais-je sans vous ? T_T

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review (je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde mais comme je réponds toujours avec 30 ans de retard, j'ai bien dû oublier une ou deux personnes, toutes mes excuses T__T)

Motoko : c'est vrai que sur certains aspects, Allen fait plus efféminé que Kanda, mais ça dépend de leurs vêtements etc... et ceci étant un LavixKanda, j'aurais eu du mal à parvenir à mes fins avec un Allen travesti ! XD Merci pour ta review ! Merci aussi à Claire, à Ayame 95 et à Yami ! La question de la présence ou non de lemon est délicate, ça fait partie des points sur lesquels je dois réfléchir concernant le 3° chapitre ^^''

Désolée s'il reste des fautes T__T

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Vingt et une heure sonnaient quand les six Exorciste gravirent le perron de l'imposante demeure bruxelloise. Le château devait dater de déjà 500 ou 600 ans et son aspect extérieur n'était pas très rassurant, voire même carrément sinistre. Il possédait quatre hautes tours, surmontées par un donjon si sombre qu'il se confondait avec les ténèbres de la nuit. A son sommet, le vent fouettait une bannière marquée du blason des châtelains : un serpent noir au regard de feu enroulé autour d'un heaume.

Miranda ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en passant sous la massive porte d'entrée, surmontée de terrifiantes gargouilles aux têtes de monstre. Le vent qui s'engouffrait dans les murailles et les recoins du bâtiment, produisant des bruits inquiétants, n'arrangeait rien à son malaise. Au contraire, Krory se sentait tout à fait dans son élément, ce lieu lui rappelant le château dans lequel il avait grandi. Lenalee tremblait, mais plus de froid que de peur, la robe de soirée qu'elle avait mise étant assez légère pour la saison. L'aspect lugubre du manoir laissait Allen parfaitement indifférent, il avait été bien plus impressionné en découvrant la citadelle de la Congrégation que ce château belge. De leur côté, Lavi était bien trop occupé à taquiner Kanda, et ce dernier à contenir ses pulsions de meurtre pour s'intéresser à l'apparence de la bâtisse.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les six dans le hall, qui était bondé. Contrairement à l'extérieur, l'intérieur du château était chaleureux et richement décoré, témoignant du goût certain des propriétaires en matière d'art. « Pas comme chez certaines… » pensèrent à l'unisson Allen et Lavi, jetant un regard en biais à Krory. Les Exorcistes réussirent tant bien que mal à atteindre la réception, où ils confièrent leur manteau (et Mugen) à un domestique en livrée. Un autre serviteur les guida jusqu'à l'étage et à la salle de bal. Là, les couples donnaient le carton d'invitation où figurait leurs noms et titres à un majordome qui les annonçait, puis entraient dans la salle de réception.

Krory s'avança le premier, avec à son bras Miranda et remit son carton au vieil homme.

- Monsieur de baron Aleister Craulin et son épouse, la baronne Madelaine Craulin.

Les deux adultes pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce et furent aussitôt absorbés par la foule. Allen se pencha vers Lenalee et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- On a de faux noms ?

- Oui. Komui a francisé les vôtres et nous en a donné de nouveaux, à Kanda et moi. Viens, c'est à notre tour.

Elle lui prit le bras et s'avança à la hauteur du majordome, auquel Allen remit son carton.

- Monsieur Alain Lemarchant et sa fiancée, mademoiselle Mei Lee.

Les deux adolescents entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce et manquèrent d'être séparés par la foule, mais Allen réussit à s'accrocher à la manche de la jeune fille et à ne pas être distancé par son amie. Ils se glissèrent dans un coin de la pièce, à l'écart derrière une large plante verte. Le jeune Exorciste soupira et laissa Timcampy sortir de sous son chapeau dans lequel le golem doré était dissimulé jusqu'à présent.

- Je suis déjà épuisée…

Allen approuva puis tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée.

- Ca va être au tour de Lavi et de Kanda, je ne veux pas manquer ça… Je me demande bien de quels noms ils ont hérités…

En effet, les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient sur le seuil de la gigantesque pièce et le majordome les annonça :

- Monsieur Flavien Liberiet et sa fiancée, mademoiselle Yûko Ren.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce, sans s'attarder ni sur les regards de la foule curieuse et ni sur la décoration renaissance et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers une fenêtre au fond de la salle. Une fois à l'abri des regards, Kanda laissa éclater sa mauvaise humeur :

- C'est quoi ces putains de noms ?!

- Il y a « Lavi » dans « Flavien » et « Liberiet » ressemble à « Liber », qui signifie livre en latin. Pour toi, un prénom qui finit par – ko est bien féminin au Japon non ? Et Ren signifie « lotus » ou « romance ». Moi, je trouve que ça te va très bien ! Et maintenant, j'ai une excuse parfaite pour t'appeler Yû-chan !

- Je hais cette mission.

- Elle ne me déplaît pas…

Kanda suivit le regard de Lavi qui louchait plus ou moins discrètement dans son décolleté et lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia.

- Je suis un mec, j'ai pas de poitrine, pervers !!

- On peut toujours rêver…

(re-coup de pied)

- Bon. Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

- On attend qu'Allen nous dise avec précision combien il y a d'Akumas ici puis on attend le bon moment pour attaquer et tu pars à la recherche de…

Apercevant soudain quelque chose derrière Lavi, Kanda lui écrasa le pied, ce qui fit aussitôt taire le Bookman en apprentissage (« Mais j'ai rien dit de pervers cette fois T__T ! »)

- On vient vers nous.

- Qui ça ? Si je me retourne maintenant, ça va faire suspect…

- Un groupe de trois hommes.

En effet, trois hommes s'approchaient d'eux avec la visible intention d'engager la conversation, et les saluèrent. Kanda oublia leurs noms et titres à l'instant où ils les leur donnèrent mais il savait que Lavi et sa mémoire de Bookman se chargeraient de les retenir. Le roux sentit la gêne de son ami jusque dans sa chair lorsque le plus jeune des hommes se pencha vers le brun et lui baisa la main. Quelque part, il se sentit plein de fierté : quand il avait lui-même embrassé la main de Kanda, ce dernier s'était mis en colère mais n'avait pas été aussi mal à l'aise qu'en cet instant. Les paroles du senior des trois hommes le tirèrent de ses considérations amoureuses.

- Vous êtes bien l'archiviste de la bibliothèque nationale de France, monsieur Liberiet ?

- C'est cela même.

« Première nouvelle. » constata Lavi, tout en remerciant du fond du cœur Komui de lui avoir attribué ce rôle. Il était incollable tant qu'on lui parlait littérature.

- Votre curiosité culturelle aura sans doute remarqué le magnifique blason de nos hôtes ?

- Le serpent noir aux yeux rouges autour du heaume ?

- Aux yeux de feu, monsieur, aux yeux de feu. Comme les flammes qui animent les cœurs des gens de cette famille.

- Je me ferai un plaisir de me renseigner au sujet de l'histoire de cette famille une fois de retour à Paris.

- Oh, vous trouverez sûrement des choses très intéressantes, mais vous ne découvrirez jamais l'explication des armoiries de ce château. C'est un secret jalousement gardé depuis des générations. A ce que l'on dit, la raison de la puissance de cette famille se trouverait sur son blason…

L'homme avait pris des tons de confident. Lavi donna un discret coup de pied derrière la cheville de Kanda qui lui envoya en retour un regard qui signifiait clairement : « Je ne suis pas sourd, merci. » Si quelque chose sur ce blason était la source du pouvoir de cette famille, alors il y avait de fortes chances que ce quelque chose en question ait un lien avec l'Innocence ou soit l'Innocence elle-même.

De son côté, le jeune homme qui avait embrassé la main de Kanda avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'engager la conversation avec lui, sans succès, et le séducteur éconduit s'en plaignit à Lavi.

- Votre amie est charmante, mais pas très bavarde…

- Je m'en excuse mais elle vient tout juste d'arriver en Europe et ne parle pas encore un mot de notre langue.

- Elle est japonaise n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vécu là-bas quelques années… Voyons s'il me reste quelques notions…

Le troisième homme se tourna vers Kanda et s'adressa à lui dans sa langue natale. Un instant, Lavi paniqua même s'il n'en montra rien : Yû allait être obligé de lui répondre, ne serait-ce que par politesse, et l'homme s'apercevrait alors que sa voix était trop grave pour être celle d'une femme. Le brun sentit sa peur et lui adressa un regard froid et calme. Avec une pointe d'amusement au fond des yeux. C'était la première fois que Lavi voyait cette lueur dans les yeux de Kanda. Et à vrai dire, cette petite lumière lui plaisait beaucoup…

Le roux se perdait de nouveau dans ses pensées et Kanda redirigea son attention sur l'homme, qui prit son silence prolongé comme une demande de la jeune fille adressée à son fiancé pour avoir l'autorisation de répondre ou non. Lavi fit signe que oui et Kanda répondit à l'homme dans un Japonais impeccable, et avec une voix différente de celle qu'il employait d'habitude. On aurait dit que le brun était enroué et sa voix était altérée par des toussotements réguliers. L'archiviste devina le stratagème : dissimuler une voix grave en faisant croire qu'elle était due à un rhume. Lavi comprenait assez bien le Japonais et saisit l'essentiel de ce que Kanda avait dit à l'homme : qu'elle avait été très bien accueillie en Europe, que c'était pour elle un immense honneur d'être invitée à une fête aussi prestigieuse que celle-ci quelques jours seulement après son arrivée, qu'elle en remerciait du fond du coeur le châtelain et qu'elle s'excusait platement auprès du jeune homme qui avait essayé de lui parler toute à l'heure mais qu'elle ne comprenait pas, le tout enrobé de nombreuses formules de politesse pour excuser sa légère grippe (« Vous n'êtes pas encore habituée à notre climat continental ! » avait répondu sur le ton de la plaisanterie l'homme). A la fin de ses paroles, Kanda s'inclina profondément devant l'aristocrate, les bras placés devant lui, comme l'exigeait la coutume chez les femmes.

Après quelques autres minutes de conversation sans grand intérêt, les trois hommes prirent congé du couple et s'éloignèrent en direction du buffet. Lavi ne put s'empêcher de féliciter intérieurement son ami pour son jeu d'acteur, découvrant avec plaisir que plusieurs facettes intéressantes de la personnalité du brun avaient échappé à sa curiosité de Bookman.

- Excellent Yû-chan ! Ils n'y ont vu que du feu !

- Vieille astuce. Elle donne soif, par contre. Pourrais-tu m'apporter à boire, très cher ?

Lavi eut un sourire crispé. Si Kanda se mettait à abuser des prérogatives que lui procurait son rôle de fiancée, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines…

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le buffet, tout en cherchant discrètement ses camarades Exorcistes des yeux. Il passa à quelques mètres de Krory, plongé en pleine discussion avec un vieux monsieur aux cheveux blancs à propos de botanique, et de Miranda, qui semblait encore plus anxieuse que d'habitude, sans doute par crainte de commettre le moindre faux pas. Le roux lui adressa un sourire apaisant puis les dépassa.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard à côté de Kanda, portant deux verres. Il en tendit un au jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

- Tiens, je t'ai pris une coupe de champagne !

Kanda prit la flûte de mauvaise grâce, reniflant le liquide d'un air suspect, une moue irritée aux lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien mis d'aphrodisiaque dedans !

- Je n'aime pas le champagne.

- Yû-chan, tu n'aimes rien ! Et je suis désolé, mais il n'y avait pas de saké.

- Je n'aime pas le saké non plus.

- Roooh ! Quel dommage, moi qui comptais te saouler un peu un de ces quatre pour t'inciter à faire des trucs coquins…

A partir de cet instant précis, Kanda décida de toujours inspecter avec soin tout ce que lui offrirait à boire ou à manger le roux.

- Et je suis sûr que les joues un peu rosies par l'alcool, tu serais encore plus beau…

- Tu crois que j'arriverais à te décapiter avec ce verre ?!

- C'est méchant ce que tu dis, Yû-chan ! Tu n'oserais pas faire ça à ton prince charmant ?

- Je vais me gêner, tiens.

- Plus sérieusement, tu n'aurais pas vu Allen et Lenalee ?

- Cela fait cinq minutes qu'ils virevoltent sur la piste de danse.

Une étincelle malicieuse s'éclaira dans le regard d'émeraude de Lavi.

- Je me demande si c'est compris dans le cadre « strictement professionnel » de cette mission ça… Il serait intéressant d'en alerter Komui…

- Tu tiens tant que ça à te retrouver avec mon verre en travers de la gorge ?

Lavi cligna des yeux de surprise.

- Depuis quand tu prends la défense d'Allen ?

- Depuis que tu as menacé de droguer la moindre de mes boissons.

Lavi grogna silencieusement mais se reprit aussitôt. Voilà qu'il devenait jaloux maintenant ! D'habitude, on attendait de sortir avec la personne concernée avant de devenir ultra-possessif… De son côté, et sans se douter le moins du monde des pensées de son « prince charmant », Kanda poursuivait :

- Il faudrait s'approcher de Pousse-de-Soja pour qu'il nous donne ses informations sur les Akumas de cette pièce et qu'on en finisse enfin avec cette foutue mission...

Un grand sourire dissipa aussitôt l'irritation de Lavi. Il tenait là une magnifique occasion de se rapprocher de Kanda. Un sourire radieux définitivement collé sur ses lèvres, il s'inclina légèrement devant le brun et lui tendit la main.

- Dans ce cas… m'accorderiez-vous cette danse, mademoiselle ?

Kanda comprit (un peu trop tard) qu'il venait de commettre une gaffe (et une belle). Ses yeux lancèrent un regard noir au roux et il tourna la tête.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Réfléchis, Yû-chan : si une demoiselle refuse la danse que lui propose son fiancé, ça va paraître suspect.

- Je m'en fous. On dira que la demoiselle avait mal aux pieds. Et je te rappelle que j'ai attrapé une mauvaise grippe (kof kof !)…

- Allez, un petit effort Yû-chan !!

Kanda regarda le visage de son cavalier. Il essayait de l'amadouer avec son regard de chien battu, pour lequel toute autre personne que Kanda aurait craqué. Mais il était hors de question pour le Japonais de céder. Il avait été suffisamment humilié pour les trois prochaines années.

- J'ai dit non. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de jouer un rôle aussi détestable.

- Oh si, je sais très bien ce que tu ressens.

Le brun marqua un léger temps de silence, dû à sa surprise. Ce n'était plus le ton jovial et taquin de Lavi. C'était l'intonation sérieuse et intelligente d'un Bookman.

- Je sais très bien ce que c'est. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que depuis ma naissance, je dois faire semblant d'être un observateur insensible et sans cœur. Les Bookmen doivent retranscrire impartialement les événements dont ils sont témoins et ne doivent en aucun cas interférer avec eux. Ce qui implique qu'ils ne doivent pas se lier émotionnellement et encore moins affectivement avec qui que ce soit. Les Bookmen n'ont pas besoin de cœur. Alors maintenant, prends ma main et allons danser.

Kanda poussa un grognement mécontent. Lavi avait le don de formuler les choses pour le faire culpabiliser.

- D'accord. Mais une seule danse, et pas de tango.

- Merci Yû-chan !!

Le roux lui adressa son plus beau sourire, semblant aux anges. Lavi était de retour.

Kanda lui donna sa main gauche, que le plus jeune prit avec soin, et plaça son autre main sur la nuque de Lavi, pendant que ce dernier passait son bras autour de la taille du brun.

- Tente le moindre geste déplacé et je te brise la nuque.

Lavi sourit à la menace, amusé, et entraîna son ami vers le centre de la pièce où se regroupaient les couples de danseurs. Comme si Kanda ne se doutait pas qu'il allait profiter de cette situation pour le taquiner et plus si affinités… Quel déshonneur pour sa réputation cela serait s'il ne tentait pas la plus petite plaisanterie… Il n'aurait qu'à courir très vite après.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'ils dansaient au son de la valse que jouait l'orchestre du bal quand Kanda écrasa (accidentellement) le pied gauche de son cavalier.

- Aïe.

- Grmbl.

En langage Kanda-ien, cela équivalait à un banal « désolé ».

- Ça fait la dix-septième fois…

- C'est toi qui m'as proposé cette danse, assume ! Et tu crois que c'est facile de danser avec ces saletés de talons aiguilles ?!

- Lenalee y arrive très bien, _elle_…

- Elle, c'est une fille. La danse, c'est une seconde nature chez elle.

- Macho.

- Schizophrène.

- Traves… AIE !

- Dépêche-toi de te rapprocher d'eux et pose leur tes questions si tu veux que j'abrège tes souffrances – et estime-toi heureux que je n'aie pas Mugen sur moi.

Lavi, qui se demandait quand même _un peu_ si Kanda ne se servait pas volontairement de ses talons comme d'une arme détournée, obéit et tout en continuant à danser, se rapprocha du couple d'Allen et de Lenalee. Quand les deux jeunes hommes furent assez près, l'Anglais se mit à chuchoter à toute allure.

- C'est difficile à croire, mais toutes les personnes ici présentes sont des Akumas, en dehors de nous six bien sûr. Tout le monde, y compris les domestiques et les types de l'orchestre.

- Ca ressemble salement à un traquenard… Ils sont de quels niveaux ?

- Quelques niveau 1, une majorité de niveau 2 et deux ou trois niveaux 3, pas plus. Komui avait raison, il y a ici de quoi largement occuper cinq Exorcistes pendant quelques heures, surtout qu'on est dans un lieu clos. J'ai déjà averti Krory et Miranda et on a décidé qu'on lancerait l'attaque à 23 heures.

Lavi jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'imposante pendule qui ornait le mur est de la salle, entre deux larges baies vitrées. Il leur restait donc six minutes.

- Je ne peux pas croire que les Akumas se soient tous fait duper par nos faux noms et nos déguisements. Ils n'attendant qu'un geste de notre part pour changer de forme et nous fondre dessus. Dès qu'on commencera le combat, il faudra essayer de sortir se battre à l'extérieur, dans la cour du château. On aura plus d'espace, Lenalee pourra se battre plus facilement et si le château est vide, cela facilitera la recherche de Kanda.

- Bien compris !

Lavi hocha de la tête en signe d'acquiescement puis s'éloigna d'eux avec Kanda. Au bout de quelques secondes, le roux enfouit son visage entre le cou et l'épaule du brun, comme s'il avait voulu l'embrasser dans le cou. A l'instant où Lavi avait penché la tête dans les mèches ébène du Japonais, les doigts du garçon s'étaient violemment resserrés sur sa nuque et une voix courroucée lui chuchotait à l'oreille :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, bordel ? Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je t'empale avec mes talons ?!

- C'est juste une façon discrète de te parler.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça quand tu as parlé à Pousse-de-soja.

- Ce n'est pas avec lui que je danse.

Kanda grommela, ne trouvant rien à répliquer. Le souffle chaud de Lavi contre sa peau le troublait bien plus que ce qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais et il faisait des efforts phénoménaux pour s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Vivement que cette putain de mission se termine.

- J'espère que tu as une _très_ bonne raison de faire ça.

- Une excellente raison. Comme tu as dû le remarquer, je ne porte pas le pantalon de mon uniforme de la Congrégation et je n'ai donc pas pu fixer mon maillet à ma cuisse. Je l'ai glissé à ma ceinture. La prochaine fois que je te ferai tourner en dansant, attrape-le et mets-le dans ma main. Je compte sur ta discrétion.

- Tu me demandes de mettre MA main dans TA ceinture ?!

- Yû-chan, s'il te plaît, c'est vraiment pas le moment !

- Hn…

« Hn… » était la réponse préférée de Kanda à une question à laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre. Comme prévu, Lavi fit valser le brun dans ses bras quelques secondes plus tard et le Japonais profita de ce mouvement et du déplacement des tissus pour ôter ses doigts du cou du roux, prendre le petit maillet accroché à son flanc gauche et le glisser entre leurs deux mains qui se tenaient toujours.

- Parfait ! Merci Yû-chan !

- Ta gueule…

Kanda grogna et Lavi, le visage toujours enfoui dans le cou du Japonais, jeta un bref coup d'œil à la pendule à travers ses mèches noires. Plus que quelques secondes.

- C'est bientôt l'heure. A mon signal, tu te baisses tout de suite, tu cours chercher ton sabre et tu pars à la recherche de l'Innocence. N'oublie pas le blason.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Et c'est quoi ton signal ?

- Tu verras bien !

- Tu en profites pour faire quoi que ce soit d'indécent et je te décapite dès que je suis de retour.

- Sois un peu plus confiant !

- Je préfère être prudent.

Le ton malicieux de Lavi et le sourire joueur qui devait se dessiner sur ses lèvres ne le rassuraient absolument pas sur ce que le roux comptait lui faire.

Ses craintes se virent aussitôt confirmées quand il sentit Lavi lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Il voulut le frapper mais se rappela du signal et se baissa à temps pour éviter le coup de maillet géant de Lavi. Onze heures du soir venaient de sonner à la cathédrale de la ville et les cinq Exorcistes avaient tous activés leur Innocence, commençant les dégâts dans les rangs des Akumas. Kanda se laissa glisser entre les jambes du roux sur le sol ciré et en deux bonds, il avait rejoint la porte de la salle. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il se retourna et regarda ses camarades. Lavi sentit son regard et lui adressa un clin d'œil rassurant, formant surs ses lèvres la phrase « Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous et charge-toi de ta mission. » avant d'exploser les fenêtres de salle de bal d'un coup de marteau et de sauter dans la cour du château, suivi de ses amis. Kanda ouvrit la porte et dévala le grand escalier, furieux contre lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de s'inquiéter pour Lavi et les autres ?! Ils avaient une tâche à accomplir, exterminer les Akumas, et ils l'accompliraient. Et s'ils échouaient, eh bien, c'est simplement qu'ils ne méritaient pas leur manteau d'Exorciste ! La guerre nécessitait des sacrifices. C'était bien ce qu'il avait lui-même dit à Allen quelques mois auparavant non ?! Se retourner avant de sortir de la salle de bal avait juste été une idiotie de sa part. Cela lui avait seulement fait perdre du temps, et il en disposait de si peu qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de telles fantaisies ! Mais au fond de lui, Yû savait que le sourire de Lavi l'avait réconforté…

Kanda venait d'arriver en bas de l'escalier et abandonna ses pensées pour entrer en mode « mission ». Il esquiva les tirs des trois réceptionnistes qui venaient de se transformer en Akumas et bondit vers la pile de vêtements posée sur une table dans le vestiaire du château. Il reconnut aussitôt le manteau de fourrure dans lequel son sabre était dissimulé et en sortit Mugen. Il activa aussitôt son innocence et trancha sans hésitation les trois Akumas de l'accueil. Il sortit ensuite un paquet de vêtement du manteau et se changea rapidement. Il perdait ainsi de précieuses secondes mais il arriverait à se déplacer et à bouger beaucoup plus facilement dans ses vêtements d'Exorciste qu'en robe et en talons aiguilles.

Une fois habillé à son aise, il remonta le grand escalier et courut sur toute la longueur du premier étage à la recherche de la salle aux trophées ou de quelque chose qui y ressemble tout en tranchant les Akumas qu'il croisait en chemin. S'il devait trouver l'heaume du blason, il y avait des chances pour que ce dernier se trouve dans une pièce comme cela. Il parcourut le premier étage sans succès, entendant au loin les bruits des combats des autres Exorcistes contre les Akumas, mais finit par dénicher une salle aux trésors au second étage. Il y entra comme un ouragan, Mugen prête à toute éventuelle situation mais la longue pièce était vide d'ennemis. Le Japonais aperçut au fond une vitrine d'armures moyen âgeuses, qu'il brisa d'un coup de sabre, et commença à inspecter chaque heaume. Ils étaient tous richement décorés mais aucun ne présentait un signe étrange qui aurait trahi la présence d'une Innocence. Kanda ne se fatigua pas à chercher des serpents empaillés ou vivants dans le manoir. Si le Comte était également à la recherche du Cristal Divin, il avait certainement commencé par là.

Kanda jeta un large regard circulaire dans la salle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. S'il était une Innocence, où irait-il se planquer pour faire chier le monde en général et les Exorcistes qui essayaient désespérément de la protéger des griffes du clan Noé en particulier ? Les paroles du vieil homme du bal lui revinrent en mémoire : « Un regard de feu… comme les flammes qui animent leur cœur. ». Il s'approche de la cheminée à l'intérieur de laquelle crépitait un feu de bois sec. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda si une Innocence pouvait prendre la forme d'une flamme. Il espérait sincèrement que non (ça ne serait pas très pratique à transporter…), se rassurant en se disant que le Comte avait déjà dû penser à cette hypothèse, tordu comme il était.

Les souvenirs du brun concernant l'aspect extérieur du château étaient assez flous, il avait été trop occupé à supporter les taquineries de Lavi pour observer attentivement la façade du bâtiment, mais il lui semblait avoir vu un très haut donjon au centre du château. Il n'avait pas le temps de passer au peigne fin toute la bâtisse, il devait donc cibler les lieux où l'Innocence avait le plus de chance de se trouver et prier pour que son intuition soit la bonne.

Il trouva au troisième étage un escalier en colimaçon qui semblait mener au donjon et en gravit les marches quatre à quatre, sans plus croiser un seul Akuma. Le travail de diversion de ses camarades en bas portait ses fruits.

L'exorciste arriva enfin devant une porte de bois qui semblait vieille de plusieurs siècles. Ses gonds étaient rouillés, elle n'était même pas verrouillée et il l'ouvrit facilement d'un coup de pied bien placé. Kanda pénétra dans la pièce, déserte de toute présence humaine, Noé-ienne ou Akum-oise elle aussi. Elle ne contenait en tout et pour tout que quelques meubles en morceau, trois fenêtres sales, de la poussière et beaucoup de toiles d'araignée. Une grande cheminée occupait tout un pan de la salle et n'avait visiblement pas servi depuis longtemps. Le brun s'en approcha et caressa le blason de la famille, gravé sur le chambranle de granit, son doigt se couvrant de poussière et de suie.

« Le serpent noir aux yeux de feu autour du heaume… la raison de la puissance de cette famille se trouverait sur son blason… »

Une idée jaillit dans l'esprit du Japonais. Ce n'était peut-être pas les symboles gravés sur le blason qui étaient importants, mais le support du blason lui-même ! Kanda se rappelait avoir remarqué un drapeau portant les armoiries de la famille flottant au sommet du donjon. Un lieu en hauteur, dominant le château… Le Comte ou l'un des Noé (surtout s'il s'agissait de Tiky…) pouvaient ne pas y avoir pensé. Cela valait le coup d'essayer.

Kanda brisa l'une des vitres des fenêtres de la salle avec la garde de son sabre, puis le rangea dans la gaine qu'il portait dans le dos et commença à escalader les murs irréguliers et pleins d'anfractuosités du donjon. Il priait pour qu'aucun Akuma ne le remarque (de là où il se trouvait, il faisait une cible idéale) mais la nuit était tombée, recouvrant la ville de son manteau d'ombre, seule la Lune éclairait faiblement le chemin de Kanda et le vent violent qui soufflait à cette hauteur n'arrangeait rien à son ascension improvisée. Il parvint cependant à se hisser tant bien que mal sur le toit d'ardoise du donjon et jeta un bref coup d'œil en bas. Les cinq exorcistes et les Akumas contre lesquels ils se battaient en bas n'étaient plus que de petits points. Heureusement que le brun n'était pas sujet au vertige… Il se rapprocha du sommet du toit où était fixé le drapeau, n'étant pas très confiant quant à la solidité du toit sous pieds, dont les tuiles d'ardoise glissaient et la charpente de bois grinçait. Vu la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait, il n'avait _vraiment _pas intérêt à tomber. Mais quand il arriva à quelques centimètres du drapeau, il sut que ses efforts seraient récompensés et qu'il avait vu juste : l'œil de feu du serpent brodé en fil noir sur le blason n'était autre qu'un énorme rubis. Mais pas un rubis ordinaire. Celui-ci, malgré le peu de lumière, flamboyait de mille feux écarlates.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Kanda. Il venait de trouver l'Innocence. Il sortit Mugen de son fourreau et découpa avec soin le tissu autour de la pierre précieuse. Le rubis lui tomba dans la main et il le rangea dans un des poches intérieures de son uniforme d'exorciste, qu'il referma soigneusement.

Kanda se redressa sur le toit, le vent fouettant ses longs cheveux noirs, et mesura du regard la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait. Maintenant qu'il avait mis la main sur l'Innocence, il devait aller épauler ses camardes en bas. Le jeune homme prit son élan et sauta. Pendant qu'il chutait, bondissant de toit en toit, une petite parcelle de son esprit lui fit remarquer qu'il y a quelques temps encore, il aurait laissé les autres Exorcistes se débrouiller seuls avec les Akumas restants, comme il l'avait fait avec Allen à Matera. Kanda fit taire ses cas de conscience intérieurs d'un coup de Mugen mental et se concentra sur la trajectoire de ses sauts. Ses camarades s'étaient en toute connaissance de cause mis en danger pour attirer les Akumas et lui faciliter la tâche. S'il ne leur venait pas à son tour en aide maintenant qu'il avait achevé sa mission, il serait définitivement le plus bel enfoiré que la Terre ait jamais porté. Après le Comte bien sûr.

Kanda atterrit sur les remparts qui entouraient la cour intérieure du château et rajusta sa prise sur la garde de Mugen. Lavi et Lenalee se trouvaient en dessous de lui, chacun aux prises avec deux Akumas. Il bondit une dernière fois et attaqua. Les fléaux jaillirent de sa lame et fondirent sur les monstres, les transperçant de part en part, tandis que Kanda se posait derrière les deux autres exorcistes.

- Yû-chan !!

- Tu l'as trouvée ?!

Le brun hocha la tête affirmativement et trancha en deux un Akuma qui s'approchait de Lavi par derrière. Le combat contre les machines du Comte dura encore une longue heure, avant que les dernières âmes damnées ne s'enfuient. Allen voulut se lancer à leur pourchasse mais Krory le retint.

- Non ! Tant pis pour ceux-là, mettre l'Innocence en lieu sûr est la priorité !

L'adolescent dut reconnaître que le vampire avait raison et renonça à sa poursuite. Lenalee jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Une heure six. Si on se dépêche, on peut encore le prendre.

- Prendre quoi ?

- Notre train. Ge-ge se doutait bien qu'il nous faudrait quitter la ville dès qu'on aurait trouvé l'Innocence, alors il nous a réservé des places dans tous les trains de la nuit. Si on se presse, on pourra prendre celui d'une heure et demie. Alphonse devrait nous attendre à la gare avec nos bagages.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les six Exorcistes se laissaient tomber sur les banquettes de leur compartiment, leur traqueur se postant devant la porte. Kanda en profita pour examiner l'état de ses compagnons : Krory et lui-même étaient quasiment indemnes même si le brun sentait une petite douleur dans son genou droit, sûrement due à ses bonds à répétition sur les toits du château, Allen et Lenalee avaient une multitude de petites coupures sur l'ensemble du corps, Miranda avait une plaie assez profonde au bras droit, que Lenalee était en train de panser et Lavi portait un hématome violacé sur la tempe gauche. Par une rapide succession d'idée, cela rappela au brun le « signal » du Bookman en apprentissage pendant le bal. Il poussa un soupir et décida de laisser au roux une dernière nuit de répit – le temps d'écrire son testament.

Le train se mit en mouvement et le bruit régulier de ses roues sur les rails fit rapidement somnoler tout le monde. Allen dormait, la tête sur le dossier des banquettes, Krory, le menton posé contre la poitrine, respirait de la façon lente du sommeil et Miranda s'était endormie sur les genoux de Lenalee qui s'assoupissait également. Lavi, qui résistait encore au sommeil, regarda ce qu'il en était pour Kanda. Un magnifique sourire illumina son visage : le brun dormait, la tête posée contre la fenêtre. Le roux regarda le beau visage de son ami endormi, tel un petit garçon, et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. C'était cette différence si attirante, entre le Kanda aussi froid et tranchant que sa lame qui détruisait les Akumas sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, et le Yû si doux et si fragile dans son sommeil, qui plaisait plus que tout à Lavi chez le jeune Japonais. Une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, il se demanda si Kanda lui en voudrait beaucoup si jamais le brun se réveillait avec la main de Lavi sur sa cuisse, puis se rappela que Kanda était déjà censé le décapiter une bonne dizaine de fois à cause de son signal de la soirée. Le roux posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami et se laissa doucement gagner par le sommeil, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

* * *

La suite et fin devrait mettre un peu plus de temps à arriver (déjà que je suis pas rapide xD) parce qu'il me reste quelques modifications à y apporter.

Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu ! Si vous avez des commentaires, conseils et autre menaces de mort, ils sont les bienvenus !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Innocence et fausse dentelle

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura

Une phrase de la fic appartient à Tite Kubo, c'est pas de ma faute si Ken-chan est absolument trop adorable ! (certes, « adorable » n'est pas forcèment le premier adjectif qui vienne à l'esprit quand on pense à Zaraki Kenpachi mais bon...)

**Résumé :** Six des exorcistes de la Congrégation sont envoyés à Bruxelles, mais leur mission nécessite certains sacrifices... notamment vestimentaires. Chapitre 3

**Rating :** K+, T tout au plus

**Couple :** LavixKanda

**Petit blablatage : **

Minuscule spoiler sur le personnage d'Emilia, son nom est juste cité (si vous ne la connaissez pas, résumez son personnage par « groupie de Kanda »)

Toujours un immense merci à Tsuki Yoru et à Talim76 pour leur soutien et relecture ! Sans vous, ce troisième chapitre ne serait pas là aujourd'hui !

Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review (j'espère encore une fois avoir répondu à tout le monde et n'avoir oublié personne, si c'est le cas toutes mes excuses T__T) et à Louange, Lsine Une névrosée, Ju, Ayame 95, .com/, et Motoko !

Désolée s'il reste des fautes T.T

Et je m'excuse auprès de ceux ou celles qui l'attendaient mais cette fic restera en rating K+, donc pas de lemon. Je suis désolée, mais la dernière fois que j'en ai écrit un (Savon, sur du LaviKanda, un peu d'autopub ne fait jamais de mal U.U), ça m'a pris plus de 5 mois X_X

Comment ça, ça fait déjà 2 mois que vous attendez ce 3° chapitre ? XD C'est que je suis très lente à taper, que j'ai eu le bac (de première certes, mais le bac quand même –'') à réviser et que je cherchais une fin qui tienne un minimum la route, objectif que je n'ai qu'à moitié rempli, à croire qu'on ne se refait pas T.T

J'espère que ce troisième et dernier chapitre vous plaira quand même ! Vous connaissez le chemin pour me faire part de vos impressions et n'oubliez pas : le LaviKanda (ou l'inverse, au choix) mérite plus d'amour ! =3

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Le voyage du retour se déroula sans accident notoire, en dehors des 134 tentatives de meurtre dont fut victime Lavi en provenance de son brun préféré - les tranquillisants de Komui furent d'ailleurs largement remis à contribution.

Les six Exorcistes arrivèrent au quartier général de l'Ordre dans la soirée et allèrent directement remettre l'Innocence au Grand Intendant, qui leur emprunta également Timcanpy, soit-disant pour connaître le déroulement de la mission, bien qu'ils soient tous persuadés que c'était en réalité pour contrôler l'attitude d'Allen vis-à-vis de sa petite sœur chérie... Dès lors et pendant les dix jours suivants, on ne vit plus sortir le garçon aux cheveux blancs de sa chambre que pour les repas et sa douche quotidienne, jusqu'à ce que la rumeur selon laquelle Komui était en train de mettre au point un Komulin spécial « Protection Lenalee-chan » soit démentie par le commandant River en personne.

Cela faisait donc dix jours que les Exorcistes avaient accompli leur mission aux Pays-Bas, et Kanda n'avait toujours pas défait sa valise, et par conséquent, toujours pas ranger ses affaires. En vérité, il avait presque _peur_ du contenu de cette malle et des souvenirs qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire remonter à la surface. Le grand Yû Kanda, la frayeur des Akumas et l'un des rares Exorcistes à avoir tué un Noé, trembler devant une malheureuse malle ? C'était pathétique – mais c'était la réalité. Il restait de longues heures, allongé sur son lit, à contempler cette saleté de bagage qui le narguait, jetée sans ménagement au pied de son placard – cette saloperie parvenait même à le décourager de passer ses journées à s'entraîner ! Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pu en faire de la pâtée pour chiens ou la jeter toute entière dans la benne à ordure, ce n'était pas la perte de ce qu'elle contenait qui l'aurait attristé. Mais depuis que Komui avait accédé au poste de grand intendant, il fallait désormais remplir tout un tas de formulaires tous plus obscurs et inutiles les uns que les autres (comme si la section scientifique avait besoin d'un supplément de paperasse !) pour obtenir du matériel neuf, et Kanda n'avait absolument pas envie de perdre une journée entière à compléter ces questionnaires.

Mais il vint enfin un jour où Kanda en eut assez de ressasser les mêmes pensées déprimantes. Il avait un honneur - ou ce qu'il en restait après sa mission à Bruxelles – à défendre, bordel ! Le brun cessa donc d'esquiver cette corvée et décida d'affronter comme un homme ce malheureux parallélépipède creux de cuir. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se leva, ramassa la malle, la jeta plus qu'il ne la posa sur sa table, l'ouvrit d'un coup tout aussi sec et ne put contenir un frisson à la vue de cette maudite robe et de ces saletés d'accessoires féminins.

Certes, les réflexions métaphysique n'étaient pas le passe-temps favori du brun, mais à force de voir son attention sans cesse converger vers sa valise, Kanda avait fini par comprendre pourquoi il exécrait tant la robe qu'elle contenait. C'est qu'il ignorait absolument les références culturelles qu'elle impliquait.

Il était Japonais. Il connaissait les coutumes de son pays natal. Il savait, par exemple, que l'on n'était pas censé porter de bijou avec un kimono et que la beauté du tissu et des motifs devait se suffire à elle-même. Mais il ne savait rien des traditions vestimentaires européennes, encore moins de celles relatives aux femmes. Par exemple, pourquoi s'acharnait-on à lui dire que ses longs vêtements ressemblaient à des robes et le faisaient passer pour une fille ?! De la même façon, il avait été dégoûté le jour où il avait entendu parler des mouches que les femmes se posaient à même la peau comme ornement lors de réceptions. Lenalee et Miranda avaient mis plus d'une heure à lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait de bouts de satin et non pas d'insectes, mais le brun était resté scandalisé en apprenant que suivant l'endroit où la coquette posait ces morceaux de tissu (près de la bouche ou sur la poitrine par exemple), cela pouvait autoriser son prétendant à partir à l'exploration des lèvres ou du décolleté en question.

C'était pour ces raisons qu'il craignait tant la robe qu'il avait dû porter. A ses yeux, elle représentait une énigme faite vêtement. L'inconnu avec un grand I, et un inconnu potentiellement dangereux.

Puisqu'il combattait sous les ordres du Vatican, Kanda avait suivi quelques cours accélérés de catéchisme en entrant à la Congrégation. Sa robe était blanche et bleue : il savait que le blanc était la couleur de la Vierge, symbole de pureté et d'innocence. Même si le blanc était associé à la mort ou aux fantômes dans certaines cultures, il était quasi-universellement la couleur de la virginité. Rien de tordu de ce côté-là donc.

Le bleu... c'était aussi la couleur de manteau de Marie et de l'habit de Jésus, et Tiedoll lui avait appris qu'il représentait l'aristocratie en général et le roi en particulier en France. Sa mission s'était déroulée à Bruxelles. Est-ce que la couleur royale devenait celle des ivrognes une fois une frontière franchie ?

Kanda avait assez de respect pour Komui – après tout, c'était ce mec qui lui avait fabriqué son Mugen. Alors, il espérait que le Chinois n'avait pas eu l'audace de lui refiler une robe qui aurait pu contenir des symboles suspects. Il _espérait_. Tout était dans ce mot.

Non. Komui n'aurait jamais osé faire ça. Déjà qu'il l'avait forcé à porter une robe, s'il tenait un minimum à la vie... L'intendant n'aurait pas fait ça... pas avec Lavi dans les parages.

A chaque fois que l'esprit de Kanda dérivait peu à peu de la valise à son contenu, du contenu à son ex-cavalier et enfin, de son ex-cavalier au « signal » de ce dernier, le Japonais passait inévitablement les cinq minutes suivantes à ruminer les pires vengeances à l'encontre du roux.

Parce qu'en même temps qu'il avait compris l'origine du dégoût qu'il ressentait pour sa robe, il s'était aperçu – et son orgueil en crevait de l'avouer – qu'il était jaloux du futur Bookman.

Kanda le savait : il ne serait jamais un génie intellectuellement parlant. On s'était toujours plus soucié de développer ses talents au sabre que ses capacités de réflexion. Mais parfois, il enviait tout le savoir que possédait Lavi. Celui-ci avait beau se plaindre continuellement du travail qui lui imposait son vieux panda, il avait à sa disposition des quantités astronomiques d'informations et en aucun cas, il ne se serait trouvé dans une situation similaire à celle de Kanda et de sa robe. Si Komui avait fait porté un kimono au roux, celui-ci aurait aussitôt été capable d'analyser chaque motif, chaque caractéristique du vêtement et d'en déduire la signification propre. Lavi se ridiculisait souvent, mais jamais par inculture. Sur ce point-là, Kanda sentait que l'apprenti Bookman lui était supérieur, et cela faisait mal à sa fierté de le reconnaître, mais Yû aurait bien aimé partager un peu du savoir du roux...

Kanda saisit du bout des doigts le morceau de tissu et le fit tourner entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire maintenant, de cette putain de robe ?

- Si elle t'horripile à ce point, tu n'as qu'à la jeter.

Kanda fit volte-face et découvrit Lavi, debout dans l'encadrement de sa porte entrouverte, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Sa première réaction fut de rougir violemment, la seconde de balancer la robe sur la tête insolente du roux. Sa conscience se chargea d'ailleurs de lui faire gentiment remarquer qu'en temps normal, il aurait d'abord lancer la robe puis rougit... voire pas rougit du tout. Détail qui n'avait pas échappé au roux, même avec trois couches de tissu sur son seul œil valide.

Lavi, qui sortait la tête de sous la robe, entra entièrement dans la chambre du brun et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Ou alors, tu peux toujours la donner à Lenalee ou à Miranda ! A moins que tu ne veuilles la conserver en souvenir...

Comme le disait un grand philosophe du XXI° siècle, les blagues les plus courtes sont toujours les moins longues, et le roux comprit qu'il était temps qu'il termine la sienne quand il manqua de peu de perdre son second œil suite à un peigne habilement lancé par son ami en direction dudit œil.

- Je vais même pas te demander comment t'es entré alors que j'avais fermé la porte à clé...

- Oh, très simplement, en...

- J'ai dit que je voulais pas savoir. Et à part venir me faire chier, y a-t-il un quelconque but à ta visite, baka ?!

Lavi fit mine de réfléchir intensément à la question tout en tirant la langue, ce qui lui donnait l'air plus idiot que profondément concentré, pendant que Kanda commençait à taper nerveusement du pied par terre.

- Dois-je considérer ces mimiques comme une réponse et te balancer directement dans le couloir ?

- Du calme Yû ! J'étais venu te faire signer le rapport commun de notre mission à Bruxelles !

- « Rapport commun » ?

- Ouais, une innovation de Komui. Il appelle ça du « team managing ». On rédige le rapport à plusieurs et les autres lisent puis cosignent.

- Tch. Et où est ce fameux rapport ?

Lavi regarda successivement sa main gauche, puis la droite et sembla enfin prendre conscience qu'elles étaient on ne peut plus vides.

- Excellente remarque. Quel sens de l'observation, Yû-chan ! Je reviens dans deux secondes.

Le roux s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et le soupir exaspéré du Japonais résonna dans le vide de sa chambre.

Lavi était un Bookman ! Il était censé posséder une mémoire hors-paire ! Et voilà qu'il « oubliait » un formulaire ! - encore un. Décidèment, où Komui passait, la paperasse proliférait. - On nageait en pleine quatrième dimension.

Le brun ne poussa pas plus loin l'analyse comportementale du roux et conclut simplement que, fidèle à lui-même, Lavi sautait sur la première occasion venue pour l'énerver. Bien entendu, l'hypothèse que son « ami » agisse volontairement de la sorte pour passer un peu de temps supplémentaire avec lui ne l'effleura même pas. En fait... si, elle l'effleura. L'esprit guindé de Kanda se chargea simplement de la repousser le plus loin possible d'un coup de pied à faire rougir de jalousie tous les joueurs de football et de rugby (réunis) de la planète.

Kanda en était à peu près là de son indignation mentale quand Lavi rentra dans sa chambre, le rapport en main, et le trouva les bras croisés et l'air particulièrement mécontent.

- Hum, Yû-chan ?

Le brun grommela vaguement une réponse inintelligible, sans décolérer, pendant que son ami lui tendait fièrement son compte-rendu.

- Voici le rapport, essaie de le lire d'ici ce soir et de me le ramener signé au repas d'accord ? Sinon Komui et le panda vont s'associer pour avoir ma peau !

Sans prêter attention au roux, Kanda feuilleta rapidement le dossier, trouva l'emplacement réservé aux signatures et remplit le sien en deux gestes secs. Lavi leva le sourcil gauche, perplexe.

- Il me semble pourtant t'avoir demandé de le lire avant, non ?

- Il me semble pourtant t'avoir déjà deux millions de fois ordonné de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom et de ne plus entrer dans ma chambre sans permission, est-ce que tu obéis pour autant ? Non. Et je viens de te sauver des attaques de ton vieux, tu devrais m'en être reconnaissant, imbécile !

- Je t'en suis plein de gratitude Yû-chan...

Lavi laisse quelques secondes s'écouler, avant de rajouter, malicieux :

- C'est dommage, tu ne sauras donc pas à quoi sert l'Innocence que tu as trouvée...

Le brun arrêta de ronchonner dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas une milli-seconde. Lavi venait de capter sa curiosité – et le roux le savait parfaitement. Les Innocences, détruire des Akumas et les sobas étaient certainement les trois seuls centres d'intérêt du Japonais dans la vie. Preuve qu'il était intéressé : il avait décroisé les bras et son regard avait quelque peu perdu de sa dureté légendaire.

- Je croyais qu'il était impossible de savoir le pouvoir d'une Innocence avant de lui avoir trouvé un compatible.

- Tu connais Komui, il adore jouer aux devinettes. Vu la réussite financière et sociale de la famille qui la possédait, il pense que cette Innocence influe le cours des choses pour que les projets de son propriétaire parviennent à se réaliser. En plus, cette même famille s'est vue ruinée du jour au lendemain il y a une semaine. Il pense qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un hasard.

- Et ça a été vérifié ?

- Il cherche un testeur volontaire actuellement. Ça te tente ?

Un grognement quasi-sauvage répondit à la généreuse proposition, mais Lavi ne sembla pas comprendre l'ordre de décamper sous-jacent. Kanda se retint très fort de lui découper les oreilles en pointe.

Qu'est-ce qui le retenait de le faire d'ailleurs ? Sa morale, qui lui interdisait d'attaquer un supposé ami ? Non, il était certain de ne s'être jamais encombré d'un truc aussi inutile.

- Tu veux quoi d'autre ?!

Et pourquoi il posait la question ? Pourquoi il ne jetait pas Lavi dehors, comme d'habitude ?

- Savoir ce que tu vas faire de cette robe. Ça m'intrigue au plus haut point.

- Et pourquoi ?!

Encore des questions. Décidément, c'était comme les formulaires ces saloperies-là : posez-en vous une et vous vous en retrouvez avec trente sur les bras. Et en parlant de bras, pourquoi n'avait-il toujours pas dégainé Mugen ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Et est-ce qu'il voulait _vraiment_ connaître la réponse à sa précédente question ?

- Eh bien, si tu décides, par exemple, de la jeter, je pourrais, avec un peu de chance, la récupérer dans les ordures puis la revendre à Emilia...

- Tu ferais ça ?!

- Bien sûr ! Que crois-tu que j'ai fait de nos anciens uniformes ?

Un seul mot résumait alors le statut du roux dans l'esprit du Japonais : irrécupérable.

L'adjectif s'appliquait pas mal à son cas à lui aussi : il venait de soutenir une conversation de six répliques avec Lavi sans l'insulter. _Très_ inhabituel.

Puis une seconde pensée s'imposa à lui. « NOS anciens uniformes ». Soit les siens... plus ceux de Lavi. Déduction : l'apprenti Bookman avait à qui vendre ses vieilles fringues. Déduction suivante : il avait lui aussi une ou des admiratrices. L'espace d'un instant, la jalousie comprima le cœur du brun. Un instant : c'était bien trop bref pour que Kanda s'en aperçoive, surtout qu'il avait déjà reconnu être jaloux des connaissances du roux. N'empêche qu'il le fut à nouveau. Ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

De son côté, Lavi, s'il récupérait la robe de son ami, ne comptait bien entendu pas le moins du monde la revendre, mais au contraire la garder précieusement. Certes, un tel comportement pouvait être qualifié de fétichiste, mais même les Bookman avaient droit à leurs petits fantasmes non ? Et si jamais son grand père venait à découvrir le pot aux roses... il pourrait toujours accuser ses hormones juvéniles de lui avoir jouer un mauvais tour, non ? Ce qui n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Ou alors, il prétextait qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce à conviction pour son travail d'archivage. Ou encore, il sous-entendait qu'il savait ce que le vieux panda cachait dans le volume III des décisions économiques marquantes du XIII ème siècle en Occident... A la réflexion, la dernière solution serait la plus efficace.

Voyant que Kanda restait muet, il réengagea la conversation :

- D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu jetterais une si belle robe... Komui a dû exploser les budgets des deux ans à venir pour l'acheter ! T'a-t-elle traumatisé à ce point ?

- Tu me prends pour une femmelette, idiot ?! Elle ne me fait pas peur ! Je la déteste, c'est tout ! Tu peux pas comprendre ! J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir, tiens !

Kanda regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit cela. Cinq secondes plus tard, le roux était en caleçon dans sa chambre et se mettait en tâche d'enfiler la fameuse robe de bal. Il y parvint d'ailleurs un peu trop facilement au goût du Japonais, qui se rappelait amèrement avoir eu besoin de l'aide combinée de Lenalee et Miranda pour passer l'engin de torture. Son ego en prit en coup – et il ressentit la morsure amère de la jalousie étreindre son cœur pour la seconde fois en moins de cinq minutes. Ce qui, ajouté à son envie de savoir, commençait à faire un peu beaucoup.

Nouvellement travesti, et pas gêné le moins du monde, Lavi fit tourner la jupe autour de lui tout en s'observant dans le miroir de la chambre du brun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Yû-chan ?

- … Avoue que t'as suivi un entraînement spécial pour savoir te déshabiller aussi vite.

Mon Dieu. Kanda qui faisait presque de l'humour.

Sans répondre, Lavi acheva de se mirer sous toutes les coutures, avant de faire part à son ami des résultats de son minutieux examen.

- Le bleu me va bien au teint, mais j'ai les épaules un peu trop larges et ça ne me tombe pas très bien sur les hanches... Elle t'allait beaucoup mieux Yû-chan !

Une veine pulsa sur le front du brun. Comment Lavi savait ça d'abord, que ses hanches à lui portaient mieux cette robe ?... La robe se trouva donc brusquement amputée des dentelles des manches (c'est fou ce que Kanda se sentait plus « lui » Mugen en main) et Lavi recula prudemment de quelques pas.

- Yû-chan, si tu me fais le moindre mal, je hurle au viol.

- S'il y a un détraqué sexuel dans cette pièce, ce n'est sûrement pas moi !

- Dit-il en ayant passé une soirée de sa vie en robe à tournures et talons.

- Dit-il en ayant fait des avances plus que louches à la personne en question !!

Le Japonais s'apprêtait à réitérer son massacre vestimentaire quand Lavi claqua des doigts, un air très déçu sur le visage, coupant Kanda net dans son élan.

- Kekyia ?

- Ne me dis quand même pas que tu as trouvé mes petites avances de rien du tout de la dernière fois louches ! C'est me sous-estimer !

A voir le visage du futur Bookman, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il était sincèrement vexé.

- Si tu préfères, je peux aussi les qualifier de déviantes ou d'obscènes, hentaï !!

- Ah non. Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça.

Lavi se pencha alors vers son collègue-meilleur ami et plaqua passionnément ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après lui avoir roulé la pelle du siècle, soit quelques longues secondes plus tard, le roux libéra la bouche du brun et lui offrit le plus charmeur des sourires.

- Voilà. **Ça**, c'était louche.

Lavi eut alors de la chance. Beaucoup de chance. Une chance énorme. Monstrueuse. Tout bonnement inacceptable. Si le roux avait eu une petite amie, il se serait posé beaucoup de questions sur la fidélité de celle-ci. Sauf que Lavi était célibataire - mais plus pour très longtemps.

Il eut beaucoup de chance donc, parce que l'instant où il embrassa son cher Kanda coïncida miraculeusement avec les trois secondes d'introspection mentale que le brun s'octroyait quotidiennement. Il eut surtout beaucoup de chance, parce que même si le Japonais avait explosé depuis longtemps ce quota d'interrogation personnelles journalier, il s'accorda tout de même trois secondes de réflexion supplémentaire avant de passer en mode « Mugen ».

Le Japonais prit ainsi soudainement conscience qu'en plus d'avoir très bon goût, le roux avait petit à petit pris une place à part dans sa vie (entre autres celle très recherchée de la seule personne encore en un seul morceau après l'avoir appelé « Yû-chan ») et que si ce n'était pas forcément un modèle de maturité ou de pruderie, d'autres qualités telles que la beauté, l'humour, le courage ou encore l'intelligence venaient compenser cette puérilité au final bien excusable. En deux mots, le côté fleur bleu de Yû avoua aimer secrètement le rouquin depuis un petit moment et la face « obscure » du brun admit enfin que Lavi avait beau être chiant au possible, il pouvait aussi être diablement séduisant quand il le désirait.

Mais surtout, ce qui ravissait Kanda au plus haut point, c'est qu'il comprenait parfaitement les symboles contenus dans le geste du roux. Au Japon comme en Europe, les baisers avaient partout la même signification...

Et pas besoin non plus des milliers de connaissances accumulées dans le cerveau de Lavi pour déchiffrer la lueur dans les yeux de son ami. C'était du plaisir. Indubitablement.

* * *

- Ça a marché ?

Un large sourire fendit le visage de l'Exorciste tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le bureau de Komui, englouti comme à son habitude sous des piles de papiers.

- On ne peut mieux.

- Parfait. Peux-tu me rendre l'Innocence maintenant ?

Lavi s'exécuta, sortit la petite pierre de la poche de son pantalon et la lança adroitement au Chinois.

- Vous êtes conscient qu'aux yeux du Vatican, il s'agit d'un crime de niveau 4 pour détournement d'arme classée confidentielle ?

- Pas le moins du monde. J'ai uniquement agi motivé par la plus parfaite conscience scientifique. J'avais émis une hypothèse quant à la caractéristique de cette Innocence, tu t'es proposé comme cobaye à point nommé et tout le monde y a trouvé son compte.

Lavi hocha la tête, toujours souriant, et partit rejoindre sans plus de remarque son brun préféré, tandis que Komui rangeait l'Innocence dans un tiroir de son bureau - il faudrait qu'il pense à la rendre à Hevlaska.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas précisé à Lavi, c'était pourquoi _lui_ avait trouvé son compte dans leur petite machination, à part assouvir sa curiosité bien entendu. Komui était simplement prêt aux dernières extrémités pour protéger sa petite Lenalee-chan de tous les individus de sexe masculin autre que son frère chéri susceptibles de l'approcher. Et en confiant pour quelques heures le rubis à Lavi, monnayant une petite entorse au règlement, il venait d'écarter deux prédateurs potentiels du chemin pavé de vertu de sa soeurette adorée. D'une pierre deux coups – c'était le cas de le dire.

Bon. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à contacter le Comte Millénaire pour conclure les derniers points du contrat de mariage entre Allen et l'un des Noé. Bien entendu, le principal intéressé n'était pas encore au courant (ça ne saurait tarder) mais Komui comptait lui laisser le choix entre Road et Tyki.

Décidément, sa générosité le perdrait.


End file.
